Remember Your New Life
by GoatStaff
Summary: Bella lost her memory at a young age due to her fathers habits. She ends up being saved by Carlisle and raised by the Cullen family. How will she adjust to her new life. What if her past comes back to her? AU Bella/Edward Not romantic relationship. Sorry if you don't like this.


**Hello world of fanfiction. I took over this profile. Well actually I asked the previous author if I could have it. So anyway this is MY very first story. The beginning is a little sad, but it will get cuter and happier later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does.**

* * *

Bella POV

He looked me right in my eyes and sneered at me. I was fearful. I don't know what he had planned. He told me to stay on the chair while he went to find something then walked off. I looked around the room frantically, desperately looking for a way out. I was on the verge of tears, but that would make it worse, daddy doesn't like it when I cry. I wanted mommy to come back. She left an hour ago, but she hasn't come back yet. She was supposed to bring back help for us.

Just then I heard a loud mocking laugh behind me. "If you're wondering where your mother is then forget her. She isn't coming back for you."

"Yes she will she, she loves me!" I felt a burst of anger as daddy assumed mommy didn't love me. He didn't like this so he slapped me hard with the back of his hand. I felt something wet run down over my eye.

"Bella. Sweet sweet Bella. She isn't coming back. She is dead. Like you will be soon." He then ran his hand over my head. He then leaned down and kissed my hair. "Now you be a good girl and stay here." He tugged my hair harshly before disappearing out of my bedroom door slamming it behind him.

When I couldn't hear his boots anymore I broke down. I couldn't believe it! Mommy was dead! I sobbed silently for a long time. My head and chest hurt painfully. I sat up and whipped my eyes. There was no use in crying. The I remembered there was a secret room under my floor! Mommy showed me this room before. She told me it was used to hide slaves. I quickly ran over to my rug and threw it back.

I quickly climbed down the stairs into the dark room. I pulled the door above me closed. I felt my way around until I found a corner. I then curled into a ball and pulled my knees to my chest. I don't know how long I was down there, but next thing I know I'm being violently shaken awake by my daddy. No, he isn't my daddy anymore, he's just Charlie.

"Trying to hide?" He asked. He then tsked and dragged me out of the room. He threw me to the floor causing me to land harshly on my back. I would definitely have a bruise. I looked up into his bloodshot eyes. He had been drinking. He left out of the room only to return moments later with his pistol on his gun-belt. My eyes widened as I immediately ran for the door. I heard a loud 'BANG' causing my ears to ring violently. I felt a sharp pain in my leg causing me to cry out.

My hands darted down to my leg, and when I looked down I saw a hole in my leg flowing with blood. I bit my lip trying to keep the sobs in. I couldn't give Charlie the satisfaction. I heard Charlie behind me sigh.

"Bells I didn't want to do it, but I can't have you running around all freely." He paused for a moment as if deep in thought then shook his head. "No doubt the neighbors heard that. So now we must get this show on the road." He started walking towards me with a crazed smile on his face. I whimpered and struggled to get away only to have a whole new wave of pain shoot through my leg. He kicked me in my ribs causing me to hunch over in pain. I heard the sound of Charlie's gun click behind me. I turned around and saw him cocking his gun.

Just then I heard sirens blaring down the street. This caused Charlie to look towards the window with angry eyes. I took his moment of distraction and dashed from my room. I gritted my teeth from the pain. I headed down the hall towards the front door. I heard Charlie call my name, but didn't turn around. I heard his boots hitting the floor as he came closer to me, but before he could reach me the door was kicked open followed by 4 policemen charged in all pointing their guns at Charlie.

Charlie scowled, but dropped his gun on the ground. He got on his knees and put his hands behind his head. A large muscular policeman walked cautiously over to Charlie and lifted him off the ground, all the while Charlie's eyes never left mine. When the police officer reached for his cuffs, Charlie reached for the man's gun. Next thing I heard a 'BANG' and felt a sharp, stinging pain in my head. My vision began to blur and the last thing saw was Charlie being shot twice in the chest. My last thought was of seeing mommy again soon.

Carlisle POV

My and Esme were walking hand in hand through the main lobby of the hospital. My family had just attended a ball hosted by the hospital in honor of my service. The people of this town were truly quite nice. I looked over at my children arguing as they always do. I heard sirens blaring as an ambulance pulled up at the front of the hospital. The strong smell of blood hit me as the back doors of the ambulance opened up. Worried I looked over at Jasper. He looked at me and nodded. His thirst had improved immensely.

Then the doors burst open. The paramedics burst in shouting about the blood pressure, heartbeat, and blood loss of the patient. One of the nurses approached me eyes frantic.

"Dr. Cullen I am sorry to interrupt your night, but this is an emergency." I held my hand up to her. I looked over at Esme and smiled apologetically. She nodded in understanding and walked over to our children.

"It's fine nurse. What happened?"

"The victim is an eight year old girl. She suffers from two gunshot wounds; one in the leg and one in the head. She also has several large bruises all over the body." She continued as we walked over to the gurney that had the young girl on it. "Neighbors say they heard crying and yelling, then it went quiet for a while. About 3 hours later the yelling and screaming started back again. They were worried so they called the cops about the disturbance, saying the police were going to check it out. Then about 5 minutes after the call they heard a gunshot and the sound of a young girl scream. They called the police again and asked them to rush on in." I heard my family growling softly behind me as they walked by.

I nodded my head as my and the nurse walked the opposite direction. "Police report says that when they arrived they burst the door down and saw the girl clutching her bleeding leg in the corner. A one Officer Jenks was about to subdue the father of the young girl who held the gun, when he grabbed the officer's gun and shot the girls in the head." By the time she finished my family was in a uproar. I tried to ignore them to focus on the task at home. I told the nurse what I would need and to set up the room. I just hoped that I could save her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Again it WILL get better so don't hate me. Please review...maybe. It would help.**


End file.
